Perfect ?
by Mrs.DerekSheppard
Summary: ON HIATUS, looking for alternate writers.
1. Chapter 1 : I Hate Everything About You

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you ? .._

This was deffintley not the kind of music that Brooke Davis would usually be listening to, but hell it was loud. Even with the loud music, her parents loud bantering and screaming could be heard throught out their Southern California house. Who knew what they were fighting about this time, but Brooke knew that this was deffintley one of the last straws in her parents already torn marriage.

In everyones eyes, Brooke had the perfect life. A boyfriend, two bestfriends, the perfect family and everything she could ever want. But everyone was wrong. Nothing in Brooke's life has ever been perfect. Sure Brooke had money but its not like she ever had a family. Brooke, unlike most kids who grew up in California was brought up by money, nannies, anyone besides her "parents". If she could even actually call them that... They were barley around, and if they were they just threw money her way to make shure she wasent in theres.

Her cell phone lit up and slowly started to vibrate, her signature ringtone ascending louder and louder. She pulled her ipod headphones out and flipped it up looking at the picture that was flashing. Chris. Her boyfriend of a year and a half.

"Hey Babe" She said putting on her cheer smile, erasing all her former thoughts of her so called "perfect" life.

"Brookkeeee, babby where is my girlll" Chris slurred, obviously already drunk

"I'm on my way Chris" Brooke sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night. Slipping off her grey gym pants and pulling on her tight low rise jeans."I'm just getting ready now"

"Okayyyy, 'cause Chris Reeally needs his Brooke time" She could almost see the smirk on his face through the phone, knowing what he wanted.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes" She said before shutting her phone and tossing it on her bed. Slipping on her black halter, brushing out her hair and walking down the stairs. She opened her big black doors and slammed them shut unlocking her black convertable and hopping in. She sped down her quiet street untill she reached her destiniation. Rachel Gatina's beach house. Rachel and Brooke had been friends for many, many years and Rachel was more like a sister to Brooke. They had very similar childhoods, except for the fact that Rachel didn't mind the lack of family. Rachel thought of it as one big party, while Brooke felt unloved. She parked her car in the Gatina garage, and walked into the house. The smell of alchol and sweat met Brooke's nostrils, she grimaced a little at the smell before plastering a fake smile on her face and walking towards the kitchen. In the kitchen there was many people playing various drinking games and others just talking amongst themselves or making-out. Everywhere she looked she could not find Rachel or Chris. She walked on to the make "dance floor" to find Bevin, one of there close friends.

"Bev, have you seen Chris and Rachel?" Brooke yelled over the music.

"Uh... noo.. have you tried outside?" Bevin stumbled over her words, obvious to Brooke that she was lieing.

" Kay, thanks Bev" Brooke said sweetly before making her way through the crowds of people to the backyard. She slid open the glass door and looked around. Seeing two people in the hottub making out, she automaticoly spun her head away, but deciede to look again, because the two people looked awfully familier.

"Oh..My..God" She stuttered out. She stomped towards the hottub. Only to find her boyfriend and her bestfriend making out.

"Brooke, wait. It's not like what it looks like" Chris pleaded

" Oh really ? Cause it looked like my boyfriend and bestfriend, oh wait my EX-boyfriend and by EX-bestfriend were just making out" Brooke yelled, tears now streaming down her face. She swiftly turned around and started to make her way to her car. Struggling to unlock it, she placed her forehead on the top of the car, and started to sob. She could hear faint yells of her name so she hurriedly unlocked her car and got in speeding off forgeting to place on her seatbelt. Visions of Rachel, Chris and her parents kept going through her mind. How much she wanted to get out of California, trying to think of ways she could get out. And finally she realized, Aunt Lydia. She raced home to finally talk to her parents about what they've all been avoiding for the most part of Brooke's life.


	2. Chapter 2 : Highway to Hell

Chapter Two:

She parked her car, dried her eyes, and walked up into her house. She opened the door slowly and it was unusually quiet. She started to walk into the kitchen when she saw her two parents sitting at the table chatting quietly.

"Mom..Dad, Whats going on ?" Brooke said a little werided out but the whole situation.

"Honey, you may want to sit down for this one" Her dad said smiling, which was rare.

"Mom, Dad you should know that your scaring me" Brooke said worriedly as she slowly sat down on the chair opposite the table from them.

"Brooke hunny, your father and I have realized that we haven't really been the best parents throughout your life" Brookes mother said with a sad smile. "And we know that we've been fighting a lot, and so we've decided to file for a divorce" She said looking at Brooke's father and slowly reaching out for Brookes hands.

"I understand.. I really do, but I have to tell you guys something too." Brooke let out a slow collected breath, "and I know that this is probabley going to hurt you..but.. I want to live with Aunt Lydia in Tree Hill" She said closing her eyes tightly, waiting for the yells or the sobs but heard nothing. She opened her eyes and looking back at her were her parents content faces.

"If thats what you want, then its fine with us" Brookes dad said camly.

Brooke just looked from her mom to her dad, and back again. Her mouth slight open, her eyes wide. "Are you.. serious?" She finally managed to stutter out.

"Yes hunny, we just want to make you happy, and if Tree Hill will make you happy, then we'll give you Tree Hill" Brookes mom said with a smile on her face.

It had taken a little while, 2 weeks to be exact, but she was finally on her way to Tree Hill. She said goodbye to Bevin, ignored Rachel and Chris, and made plans with her parents for the rest of her highschool career. Her Aunt Lydia, Uncle James and her cousin Haley could not wait to have Brooke staying with them and nor could Brooke. Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jimmy had always been like parents to Brooke and Haley like a sister. As Brooke drove her black convertible across the borders, stoping every once and a while to grab some Subway or gas. She was happy about moving to Tree Hill, but upset about leaving what was once said to be her perfect life. She drove for days on end, untill finally coming across the city sign

Welcome to Tree Hill

Home of the Ravens

She parked right next to the sign, sitting in her convertible. She flipped on her radio.

"Oh wise radio, what does this town have in store for me" She said as she closed her eyes and turned the nob several times in several different directions

_And I'm going down, all the way down I'm on the highway to hell _

"Okay, so not funny"She said looking to the radio "Lets try this again" She closed her eyes and followed the same ritual as previously.

_I am in love with you, You set me free, I can't do this thing called love without you here with me _

Brooke smirked and in her head thought that if this had anything to do with what was going to happen in the next 2 years, she would deffintley like it here.


	3. Chapter 3 : A Whole New World

She pulled up to the big, but homey James' residence. She looked at her surroundings, there were a lot of fancy houses and a lot of fancy cars... a lot like her old neighbourhood. But in some werid way, it was different. Here in Tree Hill she felt safe, at home, like she had lived here for her whole life.

Brooke locked her car, and walked up to the front door, one of her Louis Vutton suitcases in one hand and her hand bag in the other. She stood at the front door for a little while, just closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. She understood that once she rang that doorbell her life would change forever. She closed her eyes tight and rung the bell, she backed away from the door and waited patiently for someone to open the door. The door swung open to reveal a tall, dark, very handsome boy.

"Hi, James Residence ?" He said turning his head to the side a little with confusion.

"Umm.. I guess I'm not the person you were waiting for," Brooke said laughing a little " I'm actually looking for my cousin Haley, or my aunt or uncle." She said a little uneasy.

"Ohh, You must be Brooke" The mystery boy said nodding his head "Come in, Haley's in the kitchen" He yelled out to Haley, and Haley emerged from the kitchen with her hair up messily, a silver bowl and a wooden spoon in her hand.

"What do you want" Haley said a little pissed off. Still stiring the dough, not looking up to see why she was called untill she desperatley had too and once she did, she squealed dropping the bowl and running and jumping on Brooke.

"Well hello to you too Haley" Brooke said laughing at her cousin. They had always been close and usually talked every week. But Brooke had wanted to keep her coming to Tree Hill a big secret, because everyone knows Brooke Davis has to make a big entrance.

The dark haired man, walked out the door and picked up two of Brooke's suitcases. Haley picked up the bowl and spoon and walked into the kitchen, Brooke and the dark haired man in toe.

"Well I'm Chase" The man said clearing his throat catching Brooke's attention

"Oh.. I'm Brooke" She said as she looked him up and down, thinking in her head that this town was deffintley going to be fun. She smirked a little "I'll be living with Haley for the next two years"

"OH MY GOD! Brooke are you serious" Haley nearly screamed

Brooke chuckled a little "Yes Haley, I'm living with you roomie" Brooke said clapping her hands excitedly

The rest of the night went on fairly quickly. Brooke and Chase flirted a lot and when Chase left Brooke and Haley caught up.

Haley walked up the stairs with one of Brooke's bags in her hands and motioned Brooke to do the same. They both climbed the stairs and stopped at Haley's room.

"I'm guessing that you'll be staying in the guest room" Haley said with a small smile.

"Actually Haley.. Your mom said to tell you to look in your room" Brooke said stifling a giggle as she watched Haley cautiously open the door and her jaw fly open. The room was painted blue with a mural of the italien riviera on one wall, two beds pushed against the other wall with Brooke and Haley written in cursive light pink writing.  
"I'm guessing they did this while you were away ?" Brooke chuckled

"Oh.. My.. God.. Look at this room!" Haley squealed

After the initial shock of the day in a whole. They both got ready for bed and slipped into there two double beds. The turned out the lights.

"Haley.. Are you awake" Brooke said quietly.

"Of course I am, how do you think I could get to sleep with you thinking so loudly" Haley chuckled sleeply.

"I'm scared.. of starting over fresh" Brooke said even quieter. Brooke hated admitting her feelings, she felt to vunerable

Haley sat up in her bed, pushing the covers off and jumping quietly onto Brooke's bed. "Brooke. You have nothing to worry about. Your going to love it here. You've got me, and you'll love the rest of my friends. And besides I saw the way you and Chase were looking at each other" Haley said nudging her new bestfriend.


	4. Chapter 4: Its Gonna Be Me

It was Monday morning and Brooke and Haley were dressed and out the door by 8:30. They drove to the school in silence. Brooke thinking about starting a new school and Haley thinking about her new crush, Lucas Scott.

'' Whatcha thinking about girlie?'' Haley said breaking the silence.

" I'm just a little nervous about the first day of school" Brooke said playing with the hem of her skirt

"Well at least its everyones first day!" Haley said trying to cheer Brooke up. "And besides with us being Sophomores theres even a better chance that Rachel Gatina will make captain" Haley scowled at the mention of her name.

"Rachel who?" Brooke said confused a little.

"Rachel Gatina.. she's a senior. But like no one likes her and shes always trying to hook up with Nathan and Lucas. She's such a ..."

"Oh kay Haley I think I get the idea" Brooke said laughing a little as she parked in one of the open spots in the parking lot. "You ready to take down this Rachel misses?"

"Hell yes B.Davis" She said as they got out of the car and walked up to the front doors of Tree Hill High where four very handsome guys stood and one pretty girl. Haley ran up and jumped on the blond boy. Smiling and flirting a lot. Brooke kinked her eyebrow and slowly approached the group.

"Well look who it is" Chase said to Brooke as he came over and hugged her.

" Hey Chase!" Brooke said a wide smile spreading across her lips. She looked around to the group of teenagers that were standing before her. All the boys were very handsome and the girls very pretty. There was a blond boy, Chase, another dark haired, tall boy. Another boy with brown curly hair and the girl also had curly blond hair. She was looking at the other dark haired boy when her eyes met his, and what a pair of eyes they were. They had to be one of the bluest things she had ever seen in her life. Intently staring into each others eyes until they were interrupted by Haley.

"So Brooke, this is Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Nathan" She said pointing to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you all" Brooke said with a bright smile on her face. Her tiny dimples showing through.

From the first moment she arrived Nathan was definitely something that caught Brooke's' eye. He had a sort of confidence and air to him. Her thoughts of Nathan were soon interrupted by a voice calling her name.

" Brooke, don't you need to get your schedule ?" Chase said into her ear, sending shivers down her back. Biting her lip slightly.

"Yeah I don't really know where it is though" She said still smiling. Stealing glances at Nathan as he was talking to Luke about something.

"Come on I'll show yeah" He said putting his hand on her shoulder and guiding her to the office.

" Bye Guys, We'll see you at lunch?" Brooke called out and they all nodded saying there goodbyes to Brooke.

"So what do you think about Brooke?" Haley asked the gang nervously, afraid her best friend wouldn't fit in with her other best friends.

"She seems really fun," Peyton said with a smirk. "Don't worry Haley, she'll fit in here" Peyton said knowingly.

"Whats up with her and Chase?" Nathan said trying to sound uninterested. But everyone knew that he wanted her.

"Well they really seem like they've hit it off" Haley said knowingly. Everyone parted there own ways except for Nathan and Haley.

"I know you like her Nate," She said smirking.

"Uh. No.. no i don't" Nathan stuttered.

"I see the way you guys look at each other, you just gonna have to fight with her. But be careful she's been through a lot in these past two weeks." Haley said before walking to her class not giving him any chance to reply, just time to think about the words.

The words still lingering in his mind as he walked to his first class.

"Biology" he inwardly groaned as he entered the classroom looking around for an empty seat, noticing that the only empty seat was next to none other than Brooke Davis."Maybe this class won't be to bad" He thought with a slight smirk on his face. He walked over slowly and slipped down into his chair and as he did the cute and bubbly girl turned around and gave him a smirk.

" So, maybe Bio won't be to bad now that I know someone!" She said in a slight whisper.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" Nathan said giving her the famous Nathan Scott smirk, that made every girl want him and every guy want to be him.

The class ended and the both went there separte ways. Neither one of them could get the other out of there heads, despite the lack of knowledge of each other. Despite the lack of knowledge Nathan knew that in the end they'd be together. He knew he was the guy for Brooke Davis and soon so would she.


	5. Chapter 5: Dare You to Move

_**AN: Longest Update Yet! I know I haven't updated in a while, and don't worry I'm not loosing interest in this story. I've just finished finals today!:) And it is now officially summer, so expect many updates and mabye a few new storys. Read and Review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write more.**_

_Chapter 5: I dare you to move_

It had been a week since Brooke had started school and Peyton was right, she fit in  
so well with there group. Chase finally asked her on a date and Brooke said yes. Everyone thought they were perfect for each other.. that is everyone except for Brooke and Nathan.

It was the day of Chase and Brooke first official date and Brooke couldn't stop thinking about Nathan. She hadn't really told anyone about her other feelings for Nathan, she hadn't really told herself yet. She just pushed them aside and kept thinking about Chase. I mean it's not like she didn't have feeling for Chase because she did. It's just there was something about the way Nathan looked at her, the way he talked to her, it was something special, something she's never felt before.

Brooke sat on the vanity chair as Haley stood behind her put loose curls in your regularly straight hair.

"So are you excited for your first official date of Tree Hill" Haley said with a smile.  
"Yeah I mean why wouldn't I ? He's taking me to a small restaurant down town and then he said we're going dancing." Brooke said with a smile on her face, not to sure if it was a fake, but none the less a smile.  
"Ahh yes, thats the way to any Jame's girls heart, food and dancing!" Haley said laughing a little.

Haley put the finishing touches on Brooke's hair and makeup when the doorbell rang. Haley ran down the stairs excited to see Chase, she opened the door and ushered him in, when the doorbell rang again. She opened it up to see Lucas and Nathan standing there with there hands in there pockets. Nathan looking a little aggravated or nervous, Haley couldn't really tell which one.  
"Hey guys? What are you doing here?" Haley said with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Well, we thought that since Brooke was going out with Chase tonight, we could come and keep you company?" Lucas said with a small smile on his lips looking at Haley deep into the eyes.  
The two lost in each others eyes didn't even realize Brooke coming down the stairs in a red halter dress, her makeup simple, but elegant and her hair softly curled. __

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?  
What happens next?___

Nathan's eyes never left her body as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Chase walked to the bottom of the stairs and took her hand and making there way to the door. Nathan's blood boiled at the sight of this. He pulled his hand through his hair and as he did his eyes met with Brooke's, sending a shiver down both there spines. Chase witnessed it but just brushed it off, he knew Brooke liked him and thats all that mattered. Or was it ? I mean I think someone who was blind could see the way they felt about each other, that is everyone except for Brooke, Chase and Nathan. __

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before___

His blood boiled as he saw her eyes light up and her bright smile break out, all at the sight of Chase and not him. He grabbed her hand and they made there way to the door. Just as they were about to leave for there date, Brooke turned around and grabbed her purse and as she did there eyes met. An electrifying stare, intense, full of lust and though they both didn't realize it.. love __

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be ___

Chase stepped out of his car and walked around quickly to open the door for Brooke. She smiled up to him and then glanced around to take in her surroundings. They were standing in the middle of a park which was lit up with a soft slow song playing in the night. Brooke opened her eyes and gasped at her surroundings. It was perfect.. 'perfect if Nathan was here ' she thought, mentally slapping herself for thinking that while on a date with Chase. __

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened ___

"So... do you like it ?" Chase said quietly as he raised his head to look at Brooke nervously.  
"Its.. it's amazing" She stammered as she took in her surroundings. The reflection of the lights dancing in the pond, the cool air blowing just right, and the candle lit dinner for two sitting underneath a willow tree.  
"I can't believe you did this.. for me" She said the last part more quietly, now feeling guilty for her feelings for Nathan.  
"Well Brooke, you know ever since I first met you, since I first saw you I knew there was something different about you" He said taking a step closer to Brooke, placing his hands on her hips softly.  
"Really now whats so different about me?" Brooke said playfully.  
"Your sweet, smart, funny and your beautiful.." He said but was soon cut off by Brooke's lips on his, her tongue now licking his lips silently asking for permission . He granted her wish, slowly opening his mouth to let their tongues duel together, fighting for control softly. Air soon becoming an issue , they slowly pull apart. Her eyes fluttering open,awaiting Nathan to be looking back at her. But when she realized who she was really kissing a blush spread across her soft cheeks and a soft smirk forming on his now kiss swollen lips.  
"No guy has ever called me beautiful, it was always sexy, hot, or bangable." She said as they stared into each others eyes  
"Well you are all those things, he said still smirking, but most of all beautiful" Chase said as he took her hand and led her to the candle lit dinner.   
Brooke's breath caught in her throat. The table had a single tall candle lit in the middle, with a deep red table cloth and two elaborate place settings. Chase walked over to the table and pulled out her chair, taking her hand softly and leading her to the chair. __

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here___

"Chase... you really didn't have to do all of this!" She exclaimed as she sat in to the table.  
"Brooke, you have to realize that I'd do this and more for you if I could" He said as he sat down and took her hands in his."I just want you to be with me Brooke, only me, no other guys and no other girls. Just me and you" He said smiling softly _  
_  
It was like it was all going in slow motion from there, she liked Chase.. but she also liked Nathan. All these things he was saying, immediately made her think of her feelings for Nathan. The way Chase was explaining it was exactly how she felt for Chase. She wanted to tell him... she needed to tell him. She waited out the rest of the date and felt guilty the whole time, sitting on a perfectly romantic date waiting to get to the real guy she loved. __

Meanwhile a very drunk Nathan walked into a crowed room. After seeing Brooke and Chase leave together, he felt like a ton of bricks had just hit him in the head. He decided his time would be better spent getting piss drunk than wallowing in his own sorrows.

He made his way to the party and immediately started hitting the drinks back hard. Images of Chase and Brooke kept going through his head as he chugged another back.

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen you around here.. but then again I'm new and I'm also drunk" A feisty red head slurred.

An image of Brooke popped into his head but he shook it off and wrapped his arms around the girls waist and pulled her close to him. 

"Have you guys seen Nathan" Brooke said as she ran in the house. Chase had just dropped her off and she had gave him a quick goodnight kiss before bolting into the house.  
"Uh... he said he was going to the party on 6 Germandale Place. " Haley said not really paying attention to her but motley on Lucas.  
"Okay," She said as she ran out the door and into her car, if she was going to do it she had to do it fast before she lost all her nerve.  
She sped down the street going way to fast than she should of and stopped suddenly when she saw the drunken teenagers and heard the loud music blaring. She ran into the house and when she opened the door a slow song turned on.__

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself  
Lift yourself off the floor ___

Everyone paired off and she soon found herself frantically tapping on peoples shoulders asking if they've seen Nathan Scott, all pointing in the same direction. Up the spiraling staircase. Her stomach plummeted as she walked up the stairs hearing a high pitched giggle. She opened the door to find a naked Nathan and a naked red head wrapped up in the sheets.

"Oh my god?" Brooke said as her eyes teared up.  
The mess of dark hair whipped around  
"Brooke.?" He whispered jumped out of bed leaving the red head there wrapped up in the sheet. Brooke couldn't move, she wanted to so badly but she couldn't. It was like she was glued to the spot on the floor, looking from the red head to Nathan, back and forth just trying to process it. Nathan now had his jeans on and walked towards Brooke placing his hand on her arm softly and with one single touch it was like she came back to life. She pushed his hand off of her arm.  
"You don't have any right to touch me, not now and not ever" She spat the tears now spilling down her cheeks.  
"Brooke I'm sorry, but.. but you were out with Chase" He said the anger growing in his voice.  
"But.. I was coming here to tell you.. actually you know what. You don't even deserve to know my feelings right now" She said as she whipped around and ran down the stairs . She ran to her car and with a shaky hand put the keys into her car, her vision blurred from the tears she backed out of the driveway and as she did.. everything went black __

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened   
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before _


	6. Chapter 6: Hard to Love You

Chapter 6: Hard to Love you

Its like it all happened in slow motion, one minute shes crying over Nathan and the next thing she's strapped down on a stretcher , a crying dark haired boy standing over her and two medics talking to her.

_She ran to her car and with a shaky hand put the keys into her car, her vision blurred from the tears she backed out of the driveway and as she did.. everything went black. Just as she pulled out a red mustang plowed into the side of her car. Brooke's car spun around twice and as it did Nathan ran out into the yard after hearing the screeching of tires and the loud scream of a few girls in the crowd.The car stopped and burst into flames and as soon as it did Nathan found himself not running away to the car but towards it. He saw a lifeless Brooke with her head leaned up against the steering wheel,_

_unconscious and bleeding. It was like he had a new found strength. He pulled on the hot handle and ripped the door open, undoing her seatbelt and lifting her out of the car. He walked to the sidewalk and sat down with her in his arms cradling her, talking to her. _

"_Brooke, please wake up baby I'm sorry. I don't want it to end like this. It.. it cant end like this" He said tears streaming down his face as if they had been together forever. Most people just stared at what was going on in front of there eyes. Others tended to the other car and called the police. The car sped off without even thinking. They tried to get the license plate number but it was useless, he was going way to fast and it was very dark out. _

"_Nathan..?"Brookes voice croaked. Nathan's head perked up at the sound of her voice. Sirens blasting in his ears he cared her to the ambulance as they strapped her to a stretcher._

"Miss, you've been in a car accident. Do you remeber your name?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Brooke .. Davis" She said her voice hoarse and raspy.

"Do you remeber why you were leaving the party?" The other medic asked while checking her pulse.

"Uh.. uh... no" She said her eyes going from each of the medic and then meeting with the dark haired boy. The most intense eyes she had ever seen in her life. A pair of eyes she felt she knew, a pair of eyes she felt safe with. Climbing into the ambulance she held onto his hand for dear life. She didn't even know this guy but for some strange reason she felt safe, like he was there to protect her.

The medics continued checking her vitals untill they arrived at the hospital. They pushed the stretcher in and soon were swarrmed with three or four doctors.

"She needs an OR" One doctor said quite loudly to the others and as he said those words it finally hit Nathan. This was all his fault. He stumbled back towards the wall and slid down placing his head in his hands, a silent tear escaping his tightly closed eyes. Sobs escaping him as the guilt took over him. A half hour passed and he was soon finished with all the crying. He needed to be strong, not only for himself but for Brooke.

He walked into the room they had given her. When he first walked in she looked so peacefull and serine until he realized that she was lieing there hooked up to many machines. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and lifted her limp, seemingly lifeless hand into his. He closed his eyes and let a few silent tears slip onto the bed. Slowly he drifted off to a deep sleep, dreaming of a place where Brooke was perfectly fine, where the last night didn't happen and they were together forever.

Nathan awoke with a start, the doctor had just closed the door and it slammed quite loudly. His head shot up and he grabbed Brooke's hand tightly.

"Oh I am quite sorry" The middle aged woman said as she lifted up Brooke's chart and checked her vitals.

"Is.. is she going to be alright" Nathan stuttered out.

"She is stable but it seems as if she has had some temporary memory loss" She said with a sad smile.

"Mabye thats for the best" Nathan said to himself replaying all the previous events. Seeing Brooke and Chase leave for the first official date, getting drunk, meeting the red head, hooking up with the red head and finally the things he'd rather not remeber at all.

Nathan held her hand and looked into her eyes, whispering apoligys and explanations to her seemingly lifeless face. All the while the nurse watched on the scene playing before her as if in a movie, a heart warming tale of two people destined for love with only a few obstacles laying in the way. The boy so in love will do anything, the girl only looking for protection and trust. But in the end she knew that there would be a happy ending in the future for both of them.

A/N: Thanks to all the people that are reading this fic. I hope you like this chapter and I will be updating by the end of this week !

Much Love,

Catherine


End file.
